Spiraling Out of Control
by elvenarchress
Summary: This is what happens when a fan gets ideas of her own... Based on Ajremix's crack pairing, I give you a lot of sentences of SandstormxFireflight love spawned by my own mind...Chapter 12: Theme Set Blue
1. Theme Set: Beta

**Title: **Spiraling out of Control

**Theme set:** Beta, from the LJ community 1sentence

**Rating:** G to PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers or this pairing even... I'm just borrowing. I do have permission for the latter at least...

**Warning: **some swearing

**AN: **The idea behind these two comes from Ajremix's What's Wrong with a Little Destruction. They were supposed to be a one-shot but ended up fuelling their own fanbase, yours truly being convert. ThingwithnoTalent is coauthoring their story with Ajremix under the title 'You and I Collide'... this just happened 'cause the plot bunnies got at me and wouldn't let go... (those with "-" after the theme have a footnote...which can be found after the last sentence)

**1. Walking**

As he listened to the Wrecker describe some of the things he had seen on his missions on their way to the red jet's quarters, the Aerialbot unconsciously slowed down his pace.

**2. Waltz -  
**

Skills that had been learned for the sake of a Wrecker battle tactic were once again called upon to defeat the enemy – Sandy and Flight left the rec room carrying the dance trophy leaving all the other pairs on various surfaces groaning.

**3. Wishes**

If he got a credit for every wish he made regarding his lover's continuing good health, Fireflight would be a wealthy mech – so would Sandstorm.

**4. Wonder**

Seeing Flight's look of awe, Sandstorm gave himself a pat on the back for taking the red jet to see the Aurora Borealis.

**5. Worry**

Sandstorm knew the other Aerialbots kept a close optic on him, wary that the triplechanger would hurt their wingmate – he held the same concerns.

**6. Whimsy**

Love was a dream Sandstorm had given up on long ago; Flight on the other hand, made it his goal.

**7. Waste/Wasteland**

As he stood up, guns smoking, the Wrecker gazed over the once vibrant planet now nothing but a barren wasteland strewn with bodies and smoking craters, and prayed that their war wouldn't devastate Flight's beloved Earth.

**8. Whiskey and rum**

Fireflight couldn't for the life of him remember what had happened after he had imbibed the twin's latest batch of high-grade but judging from his lover's grin, it was probably just as well.

**9. War**

Many envied the pair for finding each other despite the never-ending battle that raged around them all.

**10. Weddings**

It was far too risky to bond during war time so neither mentioned it; there is a clear memory file in many processors though, of Sandstorm removing his visor in front of an entire rec room filled with bots and placing it on Flight.

**11. Birthday -  
**

Being of a race that would live several millennia, one would not pay much attention to age let alone one's date of creation - which was why Fireflight was surprised to find a wrapped package sitting on his desk containing, as he found out, a titanium disk engraved with the Aerialbot's team symbol on one side and the words _"Alis Gravo Nil"_ on the other.

**12. Blessing**

As he lay on the red jet's berth entwined with its owner, a sated Sandstorm marveled anew that he was so blessed.

**13. Bias**

With most jets being Decepticon Seekers, the Aerialbots faced a lot of prejudice – Sandstorm only saw Flight.

**14. Burning**

Fireflight shivered in excitement whenever his Wrecker gazed at him with smoldering optics.

**15. Breathing**

As he stood behind the medbay's orange doors, listening to the battle the medics waged in order to save the triplechanger's life, Flight fought to breathe.

**16. Breaking**

As he read the note the Wrecker had left on his desk, the red jet felt his Spark break.

**17. Belief**

"Wreckers are too crazy to die" – Fireflight held on to that belief whenever he got wind of his lover's latest mission.

**18. Balloon**

Sandstorm watched with amused optics as the Aerialbot gently guided a wayward hot air balloon to its original destination.

**19. Balcony**

Occasionally Flight would be the one telling tales and Sandstorm would listen… and get ideas – the one with the two lovers and a balcony held promise!

**20. Bane**

The Wreaker groaned as he trudged off to apologize to Slingshot; those innocent baby-blue optics were going to be the death of him.

**21. Quiet**

Between his upbringing and his enhanced sensors, it usually wasn't possible for Sandstorm to relax enough in order to recharge for longer than three cycles, but whenever he lay peacefully in the dark with the red jet, he found that he could.

**22. Quirks**

Flight had a fascination bordering on obsession with the triplechanger's face especially when it had that peaceful smile; he'd run his fingers along the Wrecker's faceplate soaking up both the sight and touch of it whenever he onlined first.

**23. Question**

Fireflight longed to ask why Sandstorm hardly ever took off his battle mask but he kept his vocalizer muted for fear of scaring off the Wrecker.

**24. Quarrel**

The Wrecker hated fighting with Flight; his spark would twist in pain just from seeing the unhappy, guilt-stricken look on the red jet.

**25. Quitting**

He needed to get away; Sandstorm had never felt like this about _anyone_ and it scared him.

**26. Jump**

Trapped with damaged wings on a ledge overlooking a frightfully deep cliff, Fireflight had never been gladder to hear his lover yelling, _"Jump on!"_

**27. Jester**

As he maneuvered himself into awkward positions to better illustrate his tales, Sandstorm felt like a fool but seeing the red jet's face light up made it all worthwhile.

**28. Jousting -  
**

Fireflight fell of his berth laughing as Sandstorm recounted just what use his team put some old beams to.

**29. Jewel**

For Flight, the most beautiful gems were those hidden away behind a crimson band.

**30. Just**

As he unsuccessfully warded off the blows rained down at him by four-fifths of the Aerials, Sandstorm couldn't help but feel that karma had finally struck.

**31. Smirk**

Seeing identical smirks on the triplechanger and the Raider, Fireflight wondered if it had been such a good idea to get his lover to hangout with his wingmates.

**32. Sorrow**

They were both miserable, everyone noticed, when they were apart; Sandstorm just hid it better.

**33. Stupidity**

Sandstorm was a smooth-talking con-artist with well deserved reputation as a charmer but Flight could render him completely stupid with just a smile.

**34. Serenade**

When Fireflight got stuck in the medbay without his music player, Sandstorm snuck in and serenaded the Aerialbot 'till Ratchet threw the Wrecker out.

**35. Sarcasm**

Not for the first time did Sandstorm wish he had a filter between his processor and his vocalizer as he watched the red jet flinch away from him.

**36. Sordid**

There could be no lying to Flight, not now after everything he had put the red jet through, so Sandstorm opened his mouth component and told the Aerialbot everything, sordid details and all.

**37. Soliloquy**

After losing a bet with his teammates, Sandstorm insisted Flight witness his penalty; if he was going to spew poetry, he would slagging make sure his lover was there to hear him.

**38. Sojourn**

Forced to land Xantium for repairs, Sandstorm could only hope they could be dealt with quickly; he missed the red jet in the worst way.

**39. Share**

Being part of a gestalt team, Flight was used to sharing just about everything with his brothers – on rare occasions, even Sandstorm was no exception.

**40. Solitary**

He had been alone all his life before joining the Wreckers but even his teammates hadn't managed to get past the protective shields of Sandstorm's Spark like Fireflight had.

**41. Nowhere**

After a skirmish that rendered the two of them lost in the middle of nowhere, the Aerialbot hoped that the rescue party would take just a little bit longer.

**42. Neutral**

His battle mask and visor kept his face bare of any and all emotions so that nobody could take advantage of them; he didn't need such guards with Flight.

**43. Nuance**

His teammates were being pains in the aft Sandstorm groused; the red jet was just a_ friend_.

**44. Near**

Though he couldn't sense him like he could the other Aerialbots, somehow, Fireflight always knew when the triplechanger was close by.

**45. Natural**

The latest addition to Sandstorm's arsenal was an image capture acquired especially for the beautiful land and sky-scapes of the different worlds his team visited; their likenesses lined the shelves of Flight's quarters.

**46. Horizon**

One of Fireflight's favorite off-duty pastimes was to chase the horizon with Sandstorm; the Wrecker's was to simply be with him.

**47. Valiant**

Coming from the Primus-forsaken depths of Cybertron's underground, Sandstorm knew he was no knight-in-shining-armor and yet he couldn't help but swear to protect his Aerialbot's happiness.

**48. Virtuous**

While he was the most naïve of the Aerialbots, Fireflight was by no means innocent – a fact he loved reminding the triplechanger of.

**49. Victory**

Though Flight had come out on top of many battles, everyone attributed his landing of the smooth-talking Wrecker as his greatest triumph.

**50. Defeat**

It had been a gruesome battle and in they end the Autobots had been forced to pull back; Sandstorm's mood had been dangerous enough that even the other Wreckers had given him a wide berth until Fireflight had come up to him and wordlessly enveloped the triplechanger in his arms.

--Notes--

#2 See What's wrong with a little destruction? Chapter 10 Dancing Wreckers

#11 "Alis Gravo Nil" _ "Nothing is heavy to those who have wings" _

#28 See What's wrong with a little destruction? Chapter 27 Playing with Kids Wrecker

A/N: Reviews feed my plotbunnies... Even if it's just to say "good job" or to tell me which one/s you liked best, please drop me a line!


	2. Theme Set: Request

**Title:** Spiraling out of Control

**Theme Set:** Request (not a 1sentence set; these prompts were sent to me by Dragowolf in hopes of recharging my plot-bunnies… good news: it worked!)

**Disclaimer: **Still own neither… though I assume I'm still allowed to write about this pairing…

**Warning:** Um… blatant abuse of semicolons and dashes?... and a few Cybertronian swear words…

**A/N:** I'm back! My thanks to those who read the last batch and my eternal gratitude to those who reviewed! I hope this meets the bar I set before. (memo: those with "-" after the prompt have footnotes at the bottom) That being said, please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------START----------------------------------------------

**1. Jealous **

It was during those times when he couldn't push aside the darkness in his Spark and his cynicism from his processor that Sandstorm envied Flight's effortless ability to spot beauty anywhere and everywhere.

**2. Sleep **

He truly didn't mean to, especially in another team's common room, but he was _exhausted_ and Fireflight was so warm and comfy that Sandstorm found himself slipping into recharge before he knew it.

**3. Love –**

Love was patient, love was kind – love was holding a ladder steady for joors on end while one's partner did a Michelangelo in his team's common room.

**4. Spoken **

Though his processor screamed warnings, Flight made his confession; the Wrecker meant too much to him for the words to remain unsaid.

**5. Unspoken **

While he refused to think about, let alone declare, his feelings, not even a blind 'bot could miss Sandstorm's devotion to the red jet.

**6. Protecting **

Yet another fight broke out, between Blades and Whirl, this time involving a variety of projectiles; Flight as usual, didn't have a clue to what was going on until Sandstorm lunged forward, reaching past the Aerial for the cube that was headed right for the back of the red jet's head.

**7. Cuddling **

Flight had been the type of 'bot who'd be out of the berth the astrosecond he onlined but nowadays, the red jet preferred snuggling with his lover in the morning.

**8. Hug **

Had it been anyone other than Flight, Sandstorm would have decked the 'bot on instinct alone for grabbing him from behind; since it was him, his automatic response was to twist around to return the gesture.

**9. Kiss**

Enjoying labial pressure was more of a human thing but Fireflight couldn't help but be thrilled by the feel of something few others even got to see.

**10. Smile**

Since the Wrecker kept his face covered more often then not, Flight didn't really have much of a basis, but he was positive that Sandstorm's Spark-shattering smile was just for him.

**11. Eyes  
**

Though the Aerial had trouble wording his thoughts, his feelings projected themselves easily via his body language; in particular, Sandstorm had become quite the expert at reading Flight's optics.

**12. Happiness **

His mask and visor made sure that his contentment could not be seen by anybot other than his teammates; good news was that they did not hold it against him – bad news: heckling a brother-in-arms was not considered, even by the boss mech, to be holding it against him.

**13. Light **

Being a flier, Fireflight was very uncomfortable underground and doubly so when it was pitch dark to boot, but with Sandstorm leading him out of the maze of tunnels by the hand, things didn't seem too bad.

**14. Hope  
**  
Watching their teammate interact with the Wrecker, the other Aerials allowed themselves to think that perhaps, the triplechanger was truly the one for Flight.

**15. Together **

Like any good leader, Springer looked after his bots' wellbeing and could honestly say that, bursts of romantic fervor aside, he approved of Sandy being with Flight – deviant behavior was down (at least on base) and the other triplechanger had stopped pranking his relationship with Hot Rod and Arcee.

**16. Hurt **

"_The only bad part about falling is the sudden stop,"_ – clutching the Wrecker's parting message, Fireflight agreed with all his aching Spark.

**17. Waiting **

Though he had been slagged to Pit more times than he cared to remember, none compared to the pain/panic he felt waiting outside the room where Fireflight's operation was going on.

**18. Look **

The determined set to Flight's faceplate to see this thing with Sandstorm through was what stilled his wingmates' protests; they could do no less than respect his wishes.

**19. Promise **

The only promise they could make during a war, was to make no promises.

**20. Family **

Though the Aerialbots intimidated him somewhat, Sandstorm was glad they were around to watch over Flight – coincidentally, the red jet felt the same way about the Wreckers.

----------------------------------------------Notes-----------------------------------------------

**#3: **Not the turtle; the Italian dude who painted the Sistine Chapel's ceiling.

---------------------------------------------End--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**Reviews make me happy (and inspire me to write more hinthint) so even if it's just "nice job" please drop me a line… to those who would like to send prompts… please limit it to 5 cause any more make my brain hurt…heheh


	3. Theme Set: Stand Alone

**Title: **Spiraling out of Control

**Theme set:** Stand Alone (meaning these are prompts that aren't part of any set… the bunnies came to me on their own…often in class)

**Disclaimer: **Still own neither… even some of the ideas are just borrowed from books, fanfics and whatever else that can catch my attention…

**Warning:** Still more semicolon and dash abuse... and more swear words…

**A/N: **Hi! Wow… third set… didn't expect to get this far… anyway thanks a lot to those who reviewed! You guys made my day. Though I find it ironic on some level that after being praised for my ability to keep the sentences short, I crank out long ones…Oh well. I hope you guys like 'em anyway…(rem: those with "-" after the prompts have footnotes at the bottom)

----------------------------------------------START----------------------------------------------------

**1. Prize **

After a tussle that trashed the Aerialbot common room, Sandstorm found himself pinned by his lover, so he willingly held out the remote; solemnly the Aerialbot reached out, not for the contested device, but to slip off the Wrecker's visor.

**2. Wish**

Though he eventually got over his Spark-break, Fireflight couldn't quite get rid of the thought that he just wanted the Wrecker back.

**3. Surprise**

The triplechanger found it hard to tell who had been startled more: Flight when he saw the whale pod surface or the mammals when a plane joined them in the water – either way he got some great captures.

**4. Date **

When a mission prevented him from being with Flight, Sandstorm sent over a file of him singing the red jet's favorite songs, a request to keep it to himself attached – which got shot to Pit when the other Aerials crashed in, determined to cheer their wingmate up.

**5. Desperate **

Even as he repaired the device, Sandstorm couldn't believe he was willingly doing something nice for Slingshot, but with Fireflight channeling the Harrier's despondent mood through their gestalt link, he didn't have much choice; the triplechanger could not stand seeing his lover upset for _any _reason.

**6. Underhand  
**

In no time, the Aerialbots learned that which had become second nature to the Wreckers: abuse his connections but _never_, for any reason, ask Sandstorm his sources – ignorance truly was bliss.

**7. Privilege**

For all its pitfalls, being involved with a Wrecker had its perks – access to Xantium's washracks for example.

**8. Aftermath  
**

Onlining first one cycle, Flight was startled to discover a set of five grooves on each of his lover's shoulder panels – furrows his fingers fit perfectly in.

**9. Tears **

Once the shock wore off, Sandstorm started shaking so badly he couldn't remain upright; deeply concerned, Flight struggled to get out of the tangled pile of Aerials then froze when the Wrecker threw his head back and roared his amusement, optics shimmering – if it had only been possible, fluid would have been leaking out of them.

**10. Warning -  
**

The newbies at the base, who had blatantly come on to the Wreckers, drew back at the _"Property of Fireflight"_ scrawled in Aerialbot red on the orange triplechanger's back; all the other Autobots (the rest of the strike force included) admired the red jet for his daring – he hadn't.

**11. River -  
**

Waist deep in flowing water, mud, reeds and armored reptilians, Sandstorm answered a query concerning his location and was met by hysterical laughter; the triplechanger was in the Nile.

**12. Listen **

That he hummed tunes was something Flight thought nobody really paid attention to - until he received a music player already programmed with all the songs he liked.

**13. Worry  
**

Whenever the Wrecker second-guessed the wisdom of their being together, Fireflight did his utmost best to prove to his lover that, 'yes -_ Primus -_ he wanted this'.

**14. Race **

"Not bad," thought Flight idly, as he leaned into the high-speed turns and drifts Sandstorm was making, "though this would probably more fun when you're not being shot at –no branches would be good too!"

**15. Special**

A relationship, once broken, can never be the same as before, but it can become all the more beautiful for being remade _because_ it had been broken.

**16. Game  
**

A chime on the red jet's door prompted a fast and furious round of 'rock-paper-scissors' to see who had to get up and answer it.

**17. Vision**

Fireflight once thought to surprise Sandstorm at the end of his sentry shift but lost the inclination to move when he caught sight of his lover silhouetted against the setting sun, its dying rays casting a burnished sheen over the Wrecker's form.

**18. Solace **

During the rare times Sandstorm's ghosts caught up to him, the Aerial would hold the triplechanger tightly in his arms.

**19. Hopeless**

It was when Superion shot down a squad of Decepticons that had the Wrecker pinned because they 'posed indirect harm' to the gestalt that the Aerialbots knew Flight was well and truly lost.

**20. Strip**

With a surge of mischievous intent, Sandstorm lost three rounds successively and paid the penalty by removing two items: his mask and visor – which had delightful repercussions on the jet's concentration.

**21. Support **

When Flight practiced melee fighting, the Wrecker was both instructor and training partner.

**22. Beach**

It was with great control that the triplechanger did not bang his cranial unit on something hard when Flight began to make a 'Sandstorm sand statue'.

**23. Treat  
**

Fireflight snuck onto Xantium and ransacked Sandstorm's quarters looking for the rest of the energon goodies his lover brought back only to find them stored in his.

**24. Bargain**

That the warning upgrade was his was a forgone conclusion, but there was no way in Pit, Sandstorm would let that slagging Constructicon get the better deal for that 'getting rusty' comment.

**25. Substitute  
**

After the Wreckers embarked on yet another long mission, Sandstorm found a transformer-size, Fireflight-teddy sitting on his berth; when he got back, he snuggled into his lover's side whispering, "nothing beats the real thing,".

**26. Shower **

Sandstorm couldn't see why Flight had wanted to come up to a barren field after dark until the sky suddenly filled with brightly streaking lights.

**27. Gossip**

The bots who muttered disparagingly about jets learned first hand of the Wrecker's sharp receptors and even better aim.

**28. Tolerance**

One good thing about associating (however unwillingly) with the Harrier was that little annoyances ceased to be a bother; Sandstorm was the only Wrecker who had yet to crack and open fire on the smelly, noisy pests currently infesting Xantium.

**29. Clean **

When Fireflight accidentally spilled paint on Sandstorm, the Wrecker took the brush out of his hand and commented dryly "looks like you owe me a scrubbing," - tracing scribbles on the red jet he murmured, "as I do you."

**30. Return** - 

Fully convinced that the Aerial would want nothing more to do with him after hearing all he had to confess, Sandstorm left before Flight could get his thoughts together; the triplechanger onlined the next day to find the oak tree outside his assigned quarters covered in yellow ribbons.

--------------------------------------------------Notes---------------------------------------------------

**#10 **By elimination, if its not the newbies, the 'bots on base, Flight or the _rest_ of the Wreckers... it leaves...Sandstorm

**#11 **Denial. It's not just a river in Egypt.**  
**

**#30** was inspired by the song, "Tie a Yellow ribbon 'round the Old Oak Tree". It was the sign a released convict requested from his beloved, to indicate that she still wanted him and that he would therefore be welcome to return home. He would be able to see it from the bus driving by their house, and would stay on the bus in the absence of the ribbon. He turned out to be very welcome: there were a hundred yellow ribbons.

…Sandstorm's not a convict and I'm really hoping that it won't take years for them to patch up but I thought the song was fitting…on the other hand, I should probably stop listening to my parents' choice of music…

--------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Though there's no evidence, I believe Sandstorm can sing. As in he's got a drop-dead gorgeous voice. I've got excuses though: for one thing it fits with him being a "smooth talker" since you need to have a pleasant sounding voice to work with and it's not that much of a stretch to extend it to singing. Another is that he'd find it embarrassing as hell, especially if he had to take off his mask to do it. (Conversely Flight would be thrilled: he likes music and pretty things after all.)

Whew! Well that makes a 100...O.O… sweet Primus I need help…

Anyway, leave a review please!

_picks up the Fireflight-teddy and goes to bed_…not like Sandy's gonna miss it; he's got the real thing…


	4. Theme Set: Gamma

**Title: **Spiraling out of Control

**Theme Set:** Gamma from the livejournal community, 1sentence

**Disclaimer:** Have not received ownership rights since the last set… so this is all in the name of fun and obsession.

**Warning:** Still abusing semicolons and dashes… and swearing present

**A/N**: I managed to find enough plot bunnies to do another 50 themes…which makes a hundred fifty…good grief…Anyway, as always, my thanks to those who read the previous batches and my eternal gratitude to those who reviewed! I hope these still meet your expectations! (Those with "-" at the end of the prompt have footnotes at the bottom)

--START--

**#01 – Ring**

What was supposed to have been a battle simulation between the two, became a game of 'how many spins can you make before you get dizzy and crash?'

**#02 – Hero**

They were all heroes for fighting the good fight, but Sandstorm felt that Flight deserved the title more; unlike the Wrecker, the smaller 'bot didn't' like battling _at all_.

**#03 – Memory**

Sandstorm remembered telling a bitter mech he'd conned, that 'Primus did not equip him with a compassion chip and if He wished to change that, it had better come with its own two feet as he was too busy surviving to house it'; as he watched his lover fuss over his injuries the Wrecker didn't know whether to thank the Cybertronian deity for His kindness or curse Him profoundly for showing off.

**#04 – Box**

Tired of Flight's wretched mood over a fight with the triplechanger, Air Raid employed the universal practice of trapping the arguing couple in a small room together; the two emerged from their confinement cycles later - it had taken them less than one to reconcile.

**#05 – Run **

There were only three things that the Wreckers would rather run from (not that they'd admit it of course) than face: Ratchet in righteously-irate-medic mode, a fragged-off Arcee and Fireflight's expression when Sandstorm was injured.

**#06 – Hurricane**

In the middle of an intense battle, Fireflight inexplicitly perked up but only responded "Storm's coming," to queries on his status; the Wreckers' battle cry resounded in their audios a klik later.

**#07 – Wings **

Getting a second alt-mode installed had been dangerous - not only the operation itself but the lost flexibility took its toll on his fighting skills - however it hadn't been enough to deter Sandstorm; in a way he exchanged power for flight.

**#08 – Cold**

Once he'd made sure Flight was comfy, Sandstorm turned to leave and unceremoniously became familiar with the Aerialbot's chilly floor, the red jet firmly plastered against his backside; amusedly resigned to his fate, the Wrecker raised his internal temperature and settled down for the night.

**#09 – Red**

Sandstorm's optics turned a particularly vibrant hue whenever he laughed, which would always strike Fireflight as familiar, though he could never place it - the Aerialbot only needed to look at himself to know the shade was his.

**#10 – Drink**

It came as no surprise that Sandstorm could hold his high-grade while Flight was a lightweight; what caused a stir was that Sandstorm didn't return to the party after delivering the offlined Aerial to his quarters.

**#11 – Midnight**

Sandstorm snuck into the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the red jet's rest – a wasted effort really, as Flight hadn't been in recharge anyway.

**#12 – Temptation**

Air Raid was known to be the most insatiable of the Aerialbots but if his lover continued to stretch himself lazily across the berth every morning with that sleepy grin on his faceplate, Fireflight was going take the title from his wingmate.

**#13 – View**

It took him five tries – two had ended in seduction, a third in their slipping back into recharge and another being interrupted by a Decepticon attack – but Fireflight got to watch the sunrise with his lover.

**#14 – Music**

After being double-teamed with "puppy dog optics" and the pout, Sandstorm relented and opened his mouth component, glaring mildly at the Aerial's music player; the slagging thing had been malfunctioning a lot recently.

**#15 – Silk -  
**

Never again, thought the orange triplechanger darkly as they struggled to free themselves from the yards of red silk binding them together, would he and Flight get overcharged in Xantium's common room.

**#16 – Cover**

Sandstorm had been and done many unusual things in his life and had accepted that the trend would continue into his future – even so, somehow he never expected to be an Aerialbot's blanket.

**#17 – Promise**

Fireflight obstinately refused to leave the injured Wrecker's berthside to seek his own rest despite the urgings of his teammates, the medics and his own systems until - "recharge Flight, I'll be here when you online."

**#18 – Dream**

Ever since he had gotten together with the orange triplechanger, a particular dreamy look would often find its way onto Flight's faceplate; it'd get his teammates curious but only the Raider went for _details_.

**#19 – Candle**

Fireflight drew closer and closer to the Wrecker despite knowing full well what would happen to a moth if it got too near a flame.

**#20 – Talent**

Word play was Sandstorm's forte; brightening the Wrecker's world was Flight's.

**#21 – Silence**

The bots on the field went eerily quiet as Fireflight rushed directly to the thrashed form of his lover; not even Ratchet was Spark-less enough to yell especially after a battered black hand rose to wordlessly caress the Aerialbot's face, leaving a glistening trail down the jet's cheek.

**#22 – Journey -  
**

It was as if he had spent his whole life searching without really knowing what for, and yet despite the odds, had found it.

**#23 – Fire**

Sandstorm once wondered what it would take to get Flight well and truly fragged; he got his answer when he, along with Scoop and Whirl, attempted "Extreme Sports" - the orange triplechanger was vaguely surprised that the Aerialbot didn't spontaneously combust.

**#24 – Strength **

It took a lot of courage for Sandstorm to face his feelings; it took even more for Flight to open his Spark again.

**#25 – Mask **

Even with his battlemask and visor in place, the orange triplechanger found himself unable to keep straight face when he caught sight of Flight covered in what appeared to be the entire stock of a party supplies store.

**#26 – Ice **

Though his Spark froze at the sight of Fireflight attempting rather risky maneuvers (for both him and the innocent buildings), the Wrecker kept himself grounded; he would not be helping Flight by interfering.

**#27 – Fall**

As they plummeted towards the turbulent sea despite Sandstorm's best efforts to keep them both aloft, Fireflight repeatedly told the Wrecker to let him go; the triplechanger's only response was to shift into a form that had the arms to hold the Aerialbot to him and whisper, "I won't make that mistake again."

**#28 – Forgotten**

Flight was used to being set aside and ignored –even by his teammates- so it threw him for a loop to find someone who'd spend joors seeking him out among a base full of bots.

**29 – Dance**

Smoothly ignoring the triplechanger's half-Sparked protests, Fireflight hit play on his music player and whirled with him about the room.

**#30 – Body**

When Flight ran out of canvas, he made use of the conveniently offlined orange mech in his lap.

**#31 – Sacred **

That Sandstorm was a practical 'bot was evident in that there was only one thing in his quarters that hadn't been, at one point or another, part of a different object or used in a radically different manner than what it was intended for: Fireflight's painting.

**#32 – Farewells**

They always parted with either words of encouragement or just "see ya'" but never "goodbye" – it was too final.

**#33 – World**

He had been to countless planets, some with dangers worthy of the realm of nightmares others with wonders beyond the boundaries of imagination, but no place held Sandstorm's interest more that Earth simply 'cause Flight was there.

**#34 – Formal**

It felt surreal to be cold and impersonal when they had once laughed together, but it was the only way Fireflight could function around his ex without shattering.

**#35 – Fever-**

For all his power and smarts, Sandstorm could do nothing; as the virus wrecked havoc throughout the Aerialbot's systems, the triplechanger clutched the red jet's hand and prayed.

**#36 – Laugh**

Fireflight giggled at the sappiness when Sandstorm professed to not being able to recharge without the Aerial – until he realized the Wrecker wasn't joking.

**#37 – Lies**

Fireflight called himself 'stupid' for being unable to distinguish lies from truth but his lover knew it was because the gesalt member only saw the best in others.

**#38 – Forever**

No matter how much they wished otherwise, both knew neither could promise forever, but Sandstorm could, and did, swear to do anything and everything possible to return to his love.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Sandstorm loved to tease Fireflight until the Aerial was a helpless, writhing mass beneath him and did so whenever the opportunity presented itself; Flight loved getting back at the Wrecker in the morning.

**#40 – Whisper**

Flight supposed he should have suspected something when he spotted Raid and 'Dive huddled together and speaking in low voices with Scoop and 'Spin but really, who'd expect to get a weekend vacation that coincided with one's anniversary in the middle of a war?

**#41 – Wait**

Seeing his teammates' restlessness, Silverbolt ended the mission debriefing and wasn't surprised in the least that Fireflight was the first gone – Xantium had returned.

**#42 – Talk**

If they were simply "messing around" why did they look so happy just talking in the rec room?

**#43 – Search**

Fireflight was ecstatic when he spotted the trinket he thought he'd lost in a desert dogfight on his desk the following day; on Xantium, his lover was less elated to find out just how many places sand could get into on his frame.

**#44 – Hope**

As time passed without the Wrecker's interest in the red jet waning, hope moved out of its little corner in Fireflight's processor and into a penthouse suite.

**#45 – Eclipse **

Flight was of the opinion that Sandstorm's smile being covered by his mask was like the sun being obscured by clouds – the world was colder 'cause of it.

**#46 – Gravity**

They were drawn to each other – a subtle yet inescapable, undeniable attraction.

**#47 – Highway**

There were enough scars on the Wrecker's body to resemble a human road map; Flight knew intimately the depth, curve and length of every street and highway.

**#48 – Unknown**

Sandstorm knew knowledge was power and made it a point to always be in the know (and thus in control) which was why he refused to acknowledge what he felt for Flight – doing so would catapult him into territories he didn't have a clue about.

**#49 – Lock**

Sandstorm stared uncomprehendingly at the slip of paper and the white Concorde who had delivered it for a full breem before something clicked and he ran passed the plane to the Aerialbot hangar, passcode in hand.

**#50 – Breathe**

Fireflight could take the Wrecker's breath away with the magic he could do with his fingers – and not just his painting skills either.

--Explanations--

**#15** According to an old Asian myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other:

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle,  
but it will never break."_  
- An ancient Chinese belief

I figured the Wreckers wouldn't use just string…or leave it at ankles… as to how they found out about it… they probably got bored and went myth-hunting and found it by accident/providence.

**#22**I leave it to you guys to decide which bot this is referring to. :D… I know most would think it's Sandstorm but if you think about it, Flight probably doesn't really know what he wants either… does anybody?

**#35** They say that if someone holds your hand while you sick you'll get better faster. (From Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)

--END--

A/N: I probably won't be able to update for a while since my finals are coming up... eheh ...(sorry) but don't worry... I'll still be coming up with new ideas... not like I can stop the plotbunnies from attacking me anyway... I just hope they don't do it during the exam, I have a feeling the instructor's not gonna appreciate drabbles on my paper...

**Anhai**: now I have a sentence 4 lines long :D

Reviews are loved and cherished! Even if it's just to say "good job" or "I really liked sentence/s #... ", please leave me a message. They make me happy and inspired... I need them more then ever now...


	5. Theme Set: Medley

**Title**: Spiraling out of Control

**Theme set:** Medley (meaning a mixture/combination… of themes)

**Rating:** G to PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie anything… this is for my fun and the amusement of others

**Warning: **some swearing

**AN: **I am alive! Sorry it took me so long… finals, not to mention my end-of-term projects were a killer and to top it all off, I got sick right after they were finished… dad says it was probably shock or something…anyway, here are some more sentences for your enjoyment. Hopefully my skills haven't dulled during my hiatus. Again, those with "-" after the theme have a footnote...which can be found after the last sentence…

--Start--

**#1 Scream**

"Sound does not travel in a vacuum" – Sandstorm took full advantage of the fact to express his frustration whenever a mission kept him from Flight.

**#2 Gamble**

As much as he loved to play the odds, the triplechanger had only risked _everything_ when he got his wings, joined the Wreckers and gave his Spark to Flight – they were the best decisions he had ever made.

**#3 Exotic - **

"What is _that_?", asked Flight warily; Sandstorm just shrugged and replied "it's green," before downing the cube.

**#4 Shield**

With his namesake raging all around them, the Wrecker ground his dental plates as he tried to cover as much of the Aerial as possible.

**#5 Schedule**

During a long series of missions, Sandstorm found all his free time had been complied under the heading "_Spend time with Fireflight_" in his agenda.

**#6 Blind**

Sandstorm often thought that the other Autobots were fools for overlooking Flight but their loss was his gain.

**#7 Sound**

The Wrecker cursed the necessity of secrecy and all spies whenever he felt the desire to hear the red jet's voice.

**#8 Drop**

Flight peered over the edge of the precipice wondering how far it was to the bottom – "We're about to find out," his lover wryly stated as the ground gave out beneath them.

**#9 Gentle**

It was telling that the only scraps resulting from their rough housing were on Sandstorm's frame.

**#10 Summon**

Deep in recharge, the red jet murmured his lover's name, a prayer in the darkness – there was a message waiting for him when he onlined the next day.

**#11 Fast**

The Decepticon holding Fireflight at gunpoint processed the sight of cold red optics – and then _nothing_.

**#12 School**

Flight's mistakes when he was learning were usually met with reprimands – for Sandstorm it was injury or worse.

**#13 Charge**

Sandstorm chided himself for worrying; the red jet was fine – just a little buzzed since he got entangled in those power lines.

**#14 Envy**

Watching a three-way rumble between Blades, Whirl and Slingshot, Hotspot couldn't help but be jealous of the other two commanders – they at least, each had a 'bot that generally had _positive_ interaction with another team's member.

**#15 Touch**

They could send him all the updates they wanted but it was the feel of familiar warm metal in his arms that Flight _needed_, to know that his lover was still with him, safe, _alive_.

**#16 Detail**

Fireflight knew that there were exactly 3257 scratches, 1936 dents, 701 scrapes and 529 stains on the medbay doors as well as the walls and floor of the hallway.

**#17 Beginnings **

While one had been made with wings and the other had them installed, the pair had similar first flying experiences – both fell off a cliff.

**#18 Uphold**

Sadly, the only threat the Wrecker could make to the red jet and actually follow through with was to tickle him.

**#19 Selection**

Fireflight chose their next destination by offlining his optics and jabbing his finger at the map the Wrecker was holding up.

**# 20 Living**

Technically love was not a requirement to live – it just made it worth the trouble.

**#21 Familiar**

He worked best in such situations – among unscrupulous bots in dark dirty alleys – so why couldn't he wait for the mission to end so he could return to the Wreckers, to Flight?

**#22 Lost**

Sandstorm finally admitted defeat and activated a distress beacon after helping Flight down for the second time – from the same tree.

**#23 Tree**

Seeing the guilty expression on his lover's faceplate, the Wrecker sighed and, cradling another crate, handed the Aerial a box of saplings, ready to be planted.

**#24 Focus**

Fireflight loved how Sandstorm's optics sought his out first when the Wrecker onlined before doing anything else.

**#25 Butterfly**

After the Aerial got covered in some sweet sticky mess, the triplechanger lead the coated mech to a forest clearing where he was soon mobbed by pretty-colored flying insects.

**#26 Regret**

Fireflight reeled back from the news that the orange triplechanger had gone MIA during his latest mission, his Spark twisting in pain – he hadn't even told the other mech he was sorry.

**#27 Priority**

Normally he'd be fascinated but with the unknown chemical eating away at _everything_ metal, Sandstorm was too preoccupied with getting the Aerial in his arms out of Wheeljack's lab to care.

**#28 Show - **

Confronted with freakishly huge carnivorous worm-like creatures that just squashed a squad of Decepticon drones into scrap, Sandstorm thought, "that would be so cool if they weren't gonna hurt us," – which was followed by a note to himself to stop watching cartoons with Flight.

**#29 Order**

Leaving the battlefield was the hardest command that Fireflight had to follow; conversely guarding the gestalt's back was the easiest for Sandstorm.

**#30 Comfort - **

All the Wrecker could do was to hold on to the shaking Aerial as the medics worked on his wingmates – it was all the red jet really needed.

**#31 Hide**

Landing on an aircraft carrier stationed in the middle of the Pacific, Sandstorm strolled past all the military jets and, stroking a red F-4's nosecone, whispered, _"You're it"_.

**#32 Seek**

Having exhausted all the likely locations, looking for the Wrecker, Flight went for the least – the medbay.

**#33 Pet**

When a red feline bounded out of an alien forest and gazed at him with huge soulful blue eyes, Sandy had to fight the urge to take it home and name it 'Flight'.

**#34 Picture**

While he had taken thousands of captures, he only had one printed for himself – that of him and his lover.

**#35 Unbeatable**

The bots on the losing team wondered how they ever thought they could win against a pair who didn't need words at charades.

**#36 Drunk**

The _"I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing but overcharged enough not to care" _look plastered on the Wrecker's faceplate all but screamed of devious intent and Fireflight was hard pressed to decide whether to stop his lover - or help him.

**#37 Laws - **

"So," Sandstorm asked his lover, as they stared at the smoking wreck, "plead the fifth?" - to which the Aerial could only respond, "The Fifth _Commandment _maybe".

**#38 Bored**

Considering how the Wreckers as a whole disliked being idle, it boggled some processors that there were times Sandstorm had to be _ordered_ to leave Fireflight's berth.

**# 39 Autumn**

Fireflight never again questioned his lover's resourcefulness after the Wrecker put together a transformer-sized leaf pile for him to jump in.

**#40 Hate**

It was when the Aerial caught sight of the triplechanger leaking energon on the battlefield, knowing that the Wrecker'd have to be slagged a lot worse before the orange bot would come off field – and probably would be- that he cursed the war.

**#41 Standard**

Sandstorm's standard had risen to the point where a bot had to be winged, white, red or black (preferably colored all three) and slightly spacey before he'd take up with him.

**#42 Film**

He hadn't cared much for movies (human or otherwise) but now, anything that allowed him to hold his lover for hours on end ranked highly in his opinion.

**# 43 Pushover**

It _was_ pretty sad, the triplechanger acknowledged, that he couldn't say 'no' to Flight but reminded everyone that when Bluestreak was teamed with the red jet, _no one _could.

**#44 Hidden**

The bot who lead the nasty speculations on what the Wrecker looked like under his battlemask was shocked when Fireflight _laughed_ at him saying, "you wouldn't know beauty if it kicked your aft – and it _did._"

**#45 Ability**

The Wrecker could turn just about anything into a weapon; Flight could get the Wrecker to do practically _anything_ for him.

**#46 Sublime**

The painting in Sandstorm's quarters was a graceful dance of white red and black that left a lingering impression in the Wrecker's processor even when he wasn't looking at it – which had been the point behind its creation.

**#47 Ride**

This emotion was a rollercoaster with nothing to hold onto but each other.

**#48 False**

That "time healed all wounds" was a slagging lie – the growing numbness just helped to bear the pain.

**#49 Ignorance**

With one question Sandstorm stalled their leaders before they could even start: "Do you _really_ want to know?"

**#50 Courage**

Though the Wrecker described the dangers as –disturbingly- vivid as he possibly could, Flight went in after him anyway.

--Notes--

#3 Quote is from Star Trek

#28 Quote is from Kim Possible

#30 Based on Salalipops, "No Words Needed"

#37 the Fifth (Amendment) is the right to not say anything so that you didn't incriminate yourself while the Fifth Commandment is "thou shall not kill".

--End--

**A/N**: Whew! That's another fifty…making the total 200…O.O…And there's still more coming…the next two sets are rather short but that's cause there's a special link between their sentences…

Leave a review please! Even if it's just to say "good job" or "I like sentence/s #..." please drop me a line! I'd love to hear what you think of my work.


	6. Theme Set: Strike Force

**Title:** Spiraling out of Control

**Theme Set:** Strike Force (Wreck and Rule!)

**Disclaimer: **If I actually owned Transformers, this pairing would be cannon and Ratchet would be God…or Primus...

**Warning:** the usual…

**A/N:** As you might have guessed, this set is dedicated to the Autobots' best strike force, the Wreckers (and ajremix of course, who shares their awesomeness with us all).. I apologize in advance for any screw ups in their portrayal…(those with "-" after the prompt have an footnote at the bottom)... that being said, enjoy!

--Start--

**#1 Chase**

Even though there were two on green's tail and only one on orange's, the rest of the Wreckers had their credits on Flight cornering Sandy long before either Hotrod or Arcee caught up to Springer.

**#2 Help**

Rather than endure the jet's forlorn expression, Top Spin elected to let the Aerial help with some basic medical procedures during Sandstorm's recuperation.

**#3 Appreciation**

So long as they didn't cause trouble –or worse _damages_ – Xantium generally didn't pay attention to the partners her bots brought in, but that changed when a little red jet pressed his palms down on her main console and in a whisper, thanked her for taking such good care of his lover.

**#4 Favor**

With the door hissing quietly shut behind him, Springer pondered shift changes as he let his fellow triple' enjoy the peace he knew the orange 'bot had never experienced before – oblivious to his departing leader's musing, Sandstorm curled tighter around his lover's form and recharged on.

**#5 Interference**

While it was their policy not to interfere in each other's business, they could _not_ stand by and let Sandstorm lose the best thing that ever happened to him because of something so _stupid_.

**# 6 Flowers**

Suddenly ringed by half the team, irritation as clear on their faces as the paint splotches on their frames, Sandstorm didn't have time to say a word before he was tossed out of Xantium, clutching the bouquet that had been shoved in his arms, and ordered not to return until he had made up with Flight.

**#7 Admiration**

Fireflight earned the entire strike force's respect when he withstood a Hatchet Rant © to beg visitation rights to see his berth-ridden lover - and _got them_.

**#8 Duty -**

He was the "Wreckers' little brother" after all, how could anyone expect him _not_ to spy on his teammate's date?

**#9 Photos**

While the orange triplechanger chased his jumpstarter teammates, promising painful deactivation for daring to post captures of him snuggling with his lover all over Xantium, the Aerial requested copies from Scoop.

**#10 Endure**

When Sandstorm went on yet another mission barely days after extensive repairs, Fireflight demanded of Springer just why he asked so much of the orange triplechanger to which the strike force commander replied quietly, "because, he _can_."

**#11 Compare**

Idly, Roadbuster made a list of "Crazy Things that Sandstorm has done for Fireflight" and wasn't too surprised to note that it was nearly half as long as the general list of stupidity – of the _entire_ team.

**#12 Amazement**

The other Wreckers were filled with glee when Fireflight asked for their help in order to surprise his lover; they got a shock of their own when the jet entered the passcode to his lover's quarters without even pausing for thought.

**#13 Apology**

Whirl had nothing to do with the latest prank attributed to Sandstorm; neither did the helicopter have any clue why his fellow Wrecker's off time suddenly coincided with a certain red jet's – _really_.

**# 14 Exclusive**

Even as they listened to the melodies reverberating from the elevator shaft of the triplechanger soothing his lover, they felt a little guilty about trapping the semi-claustrophobic jet in the lift with their orange teammate, but that was the only way they ever got to hear Sandstorm sing.

**# 15 Welcome**

Answering the door to find a nervous Aerial, Broadside stepped back and, with a wave in the direction of his orange teammate's quarters, told him to make himself at home.

**#16 Consequences**

The retribution Sandstorm rained down on Scoop and Whirl for using the crystalline sphere in his room in a dodge ball game practically fell under the 'cruel and unusual punishment' category; the sparkly bauble had been a gift for Flight.

**#17 Clean**

Going over their supplies, Roadbuster was pleased to see a certain Aerial's preferred cleaner on the team's requisition list and approved it without batting an optic ridge.

**#18 Pit**

Peering anxiously down the hole he had created, Twin Twist was inestimably relieved to see that Flight was fine – the jumpstarter was rather fond of going into recharge _knowing_ that he'd be onlining again.

**#19 Delay**

Xantium found herself prolonging her return to Earth whenever Sanstorm was still in stasis lock because of the recent mission.

**#20 Doom**

Knowing one crack would send them all over, the Wreckers collectively kept their vocalizers muted as Fireflight dragged their protesting orange teammate to his check-up with Ratchet – they did wave 'bye though.

--Notes--

#8 This would be Scoop :D

--End--

**A/N: ** There are a number of sentences from the previous sets that could fit into this one but I agreed with a piece of advice I was given; it would clutter the whole thing up and be really confusing… feel free to reread the old sets if you want more Wrecker involvement in the SandyxFlight relationship though…

Before anyone asks, yes, there's gonna be a set dedicated to the Aerials…which will be up when Slingshot stops hunting me down for getting the Wreckers' up first…(It got finished before the jets' cause I realized that in the last 200 sentences there have been less than twenty with them in it and decided to "fix" the problem… you can't really date a team member and not affect/involve the rest of the team after all)...which may take a while...

Please leave a review! Even if it's just a "good job" or "I liked sentence/s #..." I'd really love to know what you think!


	7. Theme Set: Gestalt

**Title: **Spiraling Out of Control

**Theme Set:** Gestalt

**Disclaimer:** Still got nothing…

**Warning:** nothing new except some furniture abuse

**A/N:** As promised, this set is dedicated to the most closely knit team among the Autobot ranks: the Aerialbots (and Azure for giving us a glimpse into the lives of these jets.)… I apologize in advance for any screw-ups in their portrayal… that being said, please enjoy.

--Start--

**#1 Habit**

Concern had once conditioned them to rush in but now loud noises from Fireflight's quarters were met with "keep it down in there!"

**#2 Late**

Somehow Flight didn't think 'Bolt was going to be happy hearing that he'd lost track of the time 'cause he accidentally seduced his Wrecker – _again_.

**#3 Compromise**

The other jets returned to their hangar to find the triplechanger slumped outside their wingmate's door unable to just _leave_ his lover while he was upset but honoring Flight's wish to be left alone.

**#4 Helpful**

Air Raid was forbidden from giving the couple _suggestions_ after the incident 'Why Prowl Got New Handcuffs'.

**#5 Politics**

Somehow the Aerialbots knew Sandstorm had to be involved when Fireflight burst out giggling during a human news broadcast and they were right – the triplechanger had told the jet that the words "poly" meant "many" and "tics" were "loathsome bloodsucking creatures".

**#6 Accomplice **

Silverbolt suspected the orange mech's help was what was keeping his rambunctious teammates from getting caught in their pranking but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**# 7 Opinion**

Flight's smile was enough for the Aerials to rethink their views on Wreckers and triplechangers; surely anyone who could make the red jet so happy couldn't be all bad.

**#8 Longing**

"_Bots in love were fools" – _watching his wingmate with that Wrecker, Slingshot tried to ignore the part of him that wanted to be stupid too.

**#9 Break**

Sturdy as the Aerialbots' couch was, even it couldn't handle five amorous jets _plus_ a triplechanger.

**#10 Speed**

Having been knocked over by the red blur streaking to the medbay, Skydive and Air Raid decided to keep quiet; they doubted anyone wanted to know it _was_ possible to reach Mach 3 – bi-ped.

**#11 Compete**

Started as a means to while away the time, games of strategy and battle tactics between 'Dive and Sandstorm were now a common form of entertainment for all – now if only the red jet could decide who to cheer for.

**#12 Nightmare**

When Flight adamantly refused to recharge, the Wrecker resorted to lullabies and was gratified when they worked – too well; the four bodies pressed against the other side of the door made leaving impossible.

**#13 Reflection**

It was hard for Sling not to doubt Sandstorm; the Harrier could see the triplechanger's faults as clearly as if he was gazing at glass.

**#14 Ban - **

Never again was "High Speed Dirt" by Megadeth heard anywhere remotely near the Aerialbots after the orange Wrecker _casually_ offered to acquaint a bot playing the song with its inspiration.

**#15 Next**

Having past the "Scare the Suitor" stage, the other Aerials combed through their memory banks and albums for embarrassing stories and photos of their beloved teammate to share with the triplechanger.

**#16 Breakfast**

With his processor miles away, Air Raid didn't realize, until he returned to the hangar from a morning energon run, that he had brought back _six_ cubes.

**#17 Discoveries**

The Aerials were rather smug when they found out that pairing their honest teammate with the Wrecker prevented the triple' from cheating – which, sadly, came to an end when the red jet learned how to _cooperate_ with his lover.

**#18 Rest -  
**

There was nothing like lounging with a cube of mid-grade and a history bookfile, 'Dive decided; he'd wonder about finding Sandstorm's property in his spacey teammate's quarters after he was done with it.

**#19 Backup **

About as frustrated as possible for a gestalt, Superion watched with satisfaction as Rumble and Frenzy were shot off him with pinpoint precision and, with a nod to the orange sniper, engaged the enemy once again.

**#20 Tangle**

Too tired to process –or even care about- the situation, both team commander and delinquent just plopped down; using the triplechanger's stomach as a foot rest and Raid's arm as a pillow, Sling slipped quickly into recharge and 'Bolt, with his cranial unit on the orange bot's wing, Dive's tail pressing into his thigh and Flight's leg on his chest, followed soon after.

--Notes—

**#14 Ban** - Idea comes from #35 on the Skippy List

The inspiration for High Speed Dirt is said to be a sky diver who didn't open his parachute and with lyrics like:

_See the earth below  
Soon to make a crater  
Blue sky, black death  
I'm off to meet my maker_

I doubt any plane would appreciate hearing the song…especially Silverbolt (poor acrophobic guy…)

**#18 Rest** - Inspired by a meme done by ajremix on her LJ :D

--End—

**A/N:** As with Strike Force, there are a number of sentences from the previous sets that can fit into this one; please feel free to reread them for more Aerialbot involvement in the SandyxFlight relationship :D

Please leave a review! Even if it's just to say "good job" or say "I like sentence/s #..." please let me know what you think. Suggestions for the next bunch would be welcome as well… I may be running out of plotbunnies…


	8. Theme Set: Tidbit

**Title**: Spiraling out of Control

**Theme set:** Tidbit (so named since this set is rather bite-sized)

**Rating:** G to PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I claim my creativity and grammar – everything else isn't mine.

**Warning:** A little dark I guess…

**A/N: **this was written partly to let everybody know that this story is still ongoing… but mostly because I'm OCD about keeping the sentences in groups of 50 :D

--Start--

**1. Mess**

It took several breems to remove all the traces and while Sandstorm loves him, Fireflight was no longer allowed to use the recharging Wrecker as a backrest while he worked on his models – especially if glue was involved.

**2. Stuck**

Making their way to the Aerialbots' living quarters, Silverbolt offered to carry the red jet instead; Sandstorm just spread his arms to reveal it wasn't necessary.

**3. Muse**

Beachcomber had watched the red jet paint often enough to know that the sunset before them was not what inspired the orange piece Flight was now working on.

**4. Last**

While fiddling with the lock, both were given quite the shock when the doors opened on their own, revealing the star-studded sky – in the security room, the ever vigilant officer wished the departing pair a good time, knowing that the strike force had a mission at dawn.

**5. Plea**

"I don't want you to die for me; I want you to _live_ for me."

**6. Disbelief**

Certain she couldn't have heard correctly, Elita -1 rebooted her audios before asking for confirmation - 'someone had managed to make Sandstorm, smooth-talking wiseaft of the Wreckers, speechless?!'

**7. Task**

As dutiful a soldier as he was, Prowl utterly refused the order; he had a hard enough time informing Bluestreak of his less-than-favorable missions so how could he tell Fireflight that it would be over half a stellar cycle before Xantium could return?

**8. Time**

Fireflight was sure his chronometer was malfunctioning – it sped up when the Wrecker was around and slowed when he wasn't.

**9.** **Distraction**

While having Flight in the room kept the triplechanger quiet, Ratchet could only allow it post-op; the Aerial's miserable expression commanded more attention than even the most grievous of injuries.

**10. Desire**

Flight appreciated everything Sandstorm gave him, truly he did, but all he really wanted was _him_.

--End--

**A/N**: Short I know. Heh… Sorry. These are the plotbunnies that couldn't conform to the prompts of the next set (which will be up very soon.) I tried to include some of the other characters this time…

Please do leave a review! Even if it's just to say "good job" or say "I like sentence/s #..." please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome too :D


	9. Theme Set: Delta

**Title: **Spiraling Out of Control

**Theme Set:** Delta (from 1sentence)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning: **Idiocy, philosophy, humor, melancholy, insanity, romance, melodrama and pain/angst, in either pure doses or in combinations, of varying degrees... in other words... nothing new!

**Disclaimer: **Transformers is not mine. This theme set isn't mine either (it's akisawana's).

**A/N: **And it is done! yay!

--Start--

**01. air **

There were times when Fireflight would go to the firing range, not to practice, but to savor the scent of battle (heated rifles, burning metal) in the air - the scent that clung so tightly to his beloved.

**02. apples -  
**

Sandstorm was pretty sure Flight had not meant for his lover to daily pelt Topspin with the little red fruit when he gave the crate, but they did keep the medic away.

**03. beginning**

Autobots were crazy, Dirge decided as he spiraled to the ground smoking; for them to shoot at him was normal but what the Pit did that triplechanger mean by "_thanks_"?!

**04. bugs**

It had taken him a _long_ time to fill the jar but somehow Sandstorm could find it in himself to be annoyed when Fireflight happily set the fireflies free.

**05. coffee **

No stimulant could get the triplechanger out of recharge faster than mentioning, even just whispering, a certain red jet's designation – _screaming_ it into his audios just made for a better reaction.

**06. dark -  
**

Dark and cramped it may have been, but Sandstorm was there so there Flight wanted -no, _had- _to be.

**07. despair**

Lying in a ditch, battered and leaking, Sandstorm wearily raised his head to demand of the blue sky "_Why?" _- but got distracted by the sight of a red jet winging its way to him.

**08. doors **

Despite having been presented with a gun to his faceplate upon bursting through Flight's doors unannounced, Air Raid noted that the still-groggy Wrecker was crouched protectively in front of his recharging teammate.

**09. drink **

He never expected to be more than casual friends but at that moment, Fireflight couldn't be more grateful to the pink femme as Arcee passed him a cube of energon and, together with Hot Rod, sat down beside the Aerial outside the medbay.

**10. duty** -

For Sandstorm it was an onerous task, as tedious as it was necessary while in Flight's processor, cleaning the grit out of the triplechanger's axles and joints was practically a sacred task - anything that raised the chances of his lover coming back was.

**11. earth**

There was no doubt that he loved Earth and its marvels but there were times that the Aerial wished he could be _with_ the triplechanger to see the sights the Wrecker wrote to him about.

**12. end**

There would be no 'living' for him should Fireflight be terminated first - just a meaningless existence that would stretch on until someone managed to end his misery.

**13. fall**

Some said "love was like a leap" and Sandstorm hung back, afraid to fall, while the red jet opened his arms - _"I'll catch you."_

**14. fire **

"The hottest fires burn blue" – those who locked optics with the Aerial after that last brutal battle actually _pitied_ the Decepticon that injured the orange tirplechanger.

**15. flexible **

Peering into the monitor, Scoop couldn't help but be impressed; he didn't know winged bots could bend that much.

**16. flying**

The storm had barely stopped when Flight launched himself into the sky with his lover right at his heels - birds belonged in the sky after all.

**17. food **

Since neither would allow the other to sacrifice for his sake, the last energon ration was split evenly in half.

**18. foot -  
**

After the 'Dancing Incident', it was well known that Sandy had two left feet; to keep the memory alive, Topspin made it literal the following stellar cycle.

**19. grave **

When asked what he would like to be put on his marker, Sandstorm replied instantly, "that I was a Wrecker and that I was Flight's".

**20. green**

Superion ducked, twisted, turned and did generally just about everything he could to keep the precious cargo he carried safe as the gestalt rushed back to base while Sandstorm just concentrated on not purging his tanks – the arm cradling him was his lover after all.

**21. head **

Stroking the triplechanger's helm as the mech recharged, Flight felt giddy with happiness when the Wrecker nuzzled his open palm.

**22. hollow **

The empty feeling in his chest, Sandstorm realized, was because when he left the Aerial, he left his Spark with him.

**23. honor**

Like the other Wreckers, Sandstorm didn't risk his life time and again for honor or glory but so that others, especially the one he loved, wouldn't have to.

**24. hope **

Searching worriedly for his lover at the burnt out site in one of the jet's favorite forests, the triplechanger found the smaller mech gently brushing the ashes off the tiny green shoots poking out of the seared ground.

**25. light **

After a seemingly endless trek in a pitch dark tunnel, Fireflight quickly made tracks towards the sudden brightness until - 'Flight, that's a train!"

**26. lost **

Fireflight didn't get lost when he explored with the Wrecker - there was just so much to see -and do- together that they forgot all about the time.

**27. metal **

Metals were cold, hard and unyielding but even a being entirely made of such materials could not stand up to the Jet Pout.

**28. new**

Flight wasn't sure how to feel when he realized Sandstorm's past meant that he was the triplechanger's first -and _only–_ love.

**29. old**

The Wrecker's musing on how well Fireflight got along with the human sparklings currently climbing all over him despite being several millenia older was cut short when the children, with the Aerial leading the charge, suddenly mobbed the triplechanger.

**30. peace**

Sandstorm feared peace for it meant an end to his purpose as a warrior and battle was all he had even known, but whenever he was with Flight, he could believe he could walk another path.

**31. poison**

Of all the things he could possibly have said to assure his frantic lover that the poison had yet to beat him, "don't worry, I hurt too much to be dead," was _not_ one of them.

**32. pretty -  
**

Topspin pronounced Sandstorm to have "totally lost it" after the triplechanger replied "because it's pretty" as the reason why he bought something (for Flight).

**33. rain**

Cybertronians could not cry so Fireflight raised his faceplate to the darkening sky and allowed the heavens to mark his sorrow.

**34. regret**

He had his regrets, as did they all, but none about loving him.

**35. roses - **

Flight returned to his quarters after a grueling shift to find that _someone_ had filled it with a thousand roses, red and white - not one thorn among them.

**36. secret**

Fireflight was grateful that his lover would never push inquiry when he refused to talk – he wanted it to be a surprise!

**37. snakes **

Plowing through a dense jungle, neither the Aerial nor the Wrecker thought anything of the multitudes of vines that ended up draped on their frames – until the things started to _hiss_.

**38. snow **

The first time Sandstorm saw snow, he immediately began to consider how it could affect upcoming fights but got distracted by a snowball nailing him in the faceplate courtesy of a giggling Aerialbot and the urge to repay the jet in kind.

**39. solid**

The feel of Fireflight's warm solid form in his arms could lull the Wrecker into recharge like nothing else could.

**40. spring**

Eventually Sandstorm stopped fighting the inevitable; now when the Aerial asked him to jump, his response was to ask 'how high?'

**41. stable **

The Wrecker had never known anything so steady as Flight's unconditional love.

**42. strange **

Flight took a klik to take in the bizzare sight in front of him - 'Spin was pulling a 'Hatchet', Broadside, covered in pink silly string, was attempting to grab a cackling 'Twist and Whirl, Springer and RB were loudly discussing logistics over the pandemonium while Sandstorm held a rubber chicken just out of a grasping Scoop's reach - before running into the room, arms held high for a pass.

**43. summer**

Sandstorm agreed completely with the red jet that summer was a season of beautiful flowers when they viewed a particularly vibrant field – the triple' drew the line however, at making (and wearing) daisy chains.

**44. taboo**

It was something Flight hated to even think about and so was extremely grateful that no one ever mentioned the –_high- _possibility of the Wrecker dying within his audio range.

**45. ugly**

The mechs responsible for the prank that injured the red jet could only hope that the Hatchet would allow Sandstorm to stay with his lover otherwise things were gonna get _ugly_.

**46. war **

They strove to delve so deeply into each other, to intertwine so thoroughly that not even the war could truly separate them.

**47. water**

While Flight strove to capture the sight of the sun's rays dancing on the waves, Sandstorm admired how they played upon the jet's frame.

**48. welcome **

Hearing an impressive amount of bangs, shouts and screeching from behind the hangar's doors, Sandstorm sorta expected the white hands that yanked him in and the announcement, "it's three-on-three now!"

**49. winter **

The humans were right, the Wrecker acknowledged as Flight snuggled closer to the triplechanger's side; the way to enjoy a blizzard was to cuddle together under a thick blanket with warm drinks at hand and watch the storm blow outside the window.

**50. wood**

When they finally managed to find their way out of the forest, Sandstorm cycled air in relief a couple of times before he attempted to shoo away the family of chipmunks that had stowed away in the Aerial's cockpit.

--Notes--

**#02 Apples - **"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

**#06 Dark - **Based on the fic on by ajremix, "So Long as I have You"

**# 10 Duty** – It's written in Sandstorm's bio that his weakness is his fragility. His axles can get damaged easily if he gets dirt stuck in them and considering how he loves to stir up dust clouds in either form...

**#18 Foot -** inspired by a comment of Salalipop on a previous set

**#32 Pretty** - Inspired by a conversation with Salalipop

**# 35 Roses** – in flower language:

Red roses - Love ; I love you

White roses – eternal love

Rose (red and white) - Together; unity

--End--

**A/N: **And that's another 1sentence set done... two more to go! :D... Dunno when those will be done though...school has started making demands again :(

Please do leave a review! Even if it's just to say "good job" or say "I like sentence/s #..." please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome too :D


	10. Theme Set: Epsilon

**Title: **Spiralling Out of Control

**Theme Set: **Epsilon (another 1sentence set)

**Disclaimer:** Rich and powerful people own Transformers and as I am neither rich nor powerful…

**Warning: **This set contains more "naughty" sentences than the others… I blame ajremix's story, "Come Down Breathless"… it won't get out of my head…;

**A/N: **Following the tradition of treat others when one celebrates something (share the joy and all that)… getting this up now is my treat to those who like this story for I will soon be celebrating my departure from teenagehood. Can't post this then because I have exams on that day and the days before and after… Not exactly the best time to party… still, I hope you guys enjoy.

**--Start--**

**#01 – Motion**

Watching Flight dance, Sandstorm wondered how anyone could think the jet was anything but graceful.

**#02 – Cool**

Slipping into the berth, Fireflight drew the fevered form of the Wrecker into his much cooler embrace even as curses echoed from the washracks about the bot who'd changed the settings to _freezing_.

**#03 – Young**

"Ah, young love," sighed Kup as the orange triplechanger excused himself from the group to show the red jet his latest captures, then proceeded to regale his remaining audience with stories of past romances.

**#04 – Last**

As much as he disliked pacing in front of the medbay doors, Fireflight was willing to wear a groove a mile deep if it meant this wouldn't be the last time.

**#05 – Wrong**

Vaguely Flight knew he ought to clean up the energon spill – the life-giving fluid rapidly spreading from his dropped cube - but the cold feeling that had lanced his Spark now gripped his entire self and the Aerial knew, just knew, something was _wrong_.

**#06 – Gentle**

Most would not believe that Sandstorm was capable of such tenderness – then again, the general populace wouldn't think Fireflight could get so rough either.

**#07 – One**

"_One life, one love, now and for always." _

**#08 – Thousand - **

Slowly, under loving fingers they took form - a flock of a thousand origami cranes to bring a certain Wrecker home.

**#09 – King**

"King me," Sandstorm declared as he moved his piece to Flight's end of the board – the Aerial leaned over the table to plant a kiss on the top of the Wrecker's helm.

**#10 – Learn**

The triplechanger didn't _do _nice but it looked like he would have to learn –and fast- otherwise he'd be subject to Flight's hurt expression or worse, be the cause of it.

**#11 – Blur**

Sometimes, he couldn't quite tell when he left off and his lover began.

**#12 – Wait - **

"Love understands and therefore waits" – In the medbay, Sandstorm lay patiently as Fireflight went to each of his teammates' berths before heading to the Wrecker's.

**#13 – Change**

The change in the orange triplechanger's style –going after Flight when he normally chased after a much different type of bot – worried his teammates; the reason why troubled them even more.

**#14 – Command**

They were both soldiers and while _'it wasn't for them to question why, but to do or die'_, neither could help muttering darkly upon receiving orders in the middle of their exploratory trip.

**#15 – Hold**

He knew it was futile before he even tried wriggling out of the Aerial's berth – the jet had a hold on him that couldn't be broken and he didn't mean the hand gripping his wing.

**#16 – Need**

"Physically he's fine," Topspin reported, "he's just got a bad case of Fireflight Withdrawal."

**#17 – Vision**

The Aerial was stumbling around blind after a couple of flash bombs detonated right in front of him when he felt a cool strip of metal being placed on his faceplate - he warily onlined his optics to a world tinted crimson and his lover's concerned expression.

**#18 – Attention**

Fireflight always had the Wrecker's undivided attention whenever they were together.

**#19 – Soul**

Sandstorm was of the firm belief that the jet's Spark was as warm and beautiful as a star – funnily enough, the Aerial thought the same of triplechanger's.

**#20 – Picture**

Air Raid once snuck into Flight's room to get a little blackmail material on the two and came away with a capture of the Wrecker singing softly to the little red jet recharging in his lap – the capture is currently beside the one of a drunken Silverbolt singing opera in his family album.

**#21 – Fool**

"_Fool me once shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me" – _Flight was willing to give a second chance.

**#22 – Mad**

Sandstorm knew logically that he had no real reason to be upset with Flight for being careless –it was the way the jet was after all - but he _knew_ how easy it was to deactivate an unaware 'bot and he couldn't bear the thought of losing the Aerial in such a manner (or in any way actually).

**#23 – Child - **

'Dive watched as a sandy-haired boy stood protectively between his little red-haired classmate and an irritated Harrier and wondered if he was just imagining the similarities.

**#24 – Now**

Yesterday was gone forever and tomorrow unlikely to be theirs, but they did have now and it was enough – it _had_ to be.

**#25 – Shadow**

'Someone _really _ought to tell them', the Red Alert thought as he watched the couple on screen, 'that dark corner isn't much of a hiding spot and the cameras did pick up audio', but decided it wouldn't do to interrupt.

**#26 – Goodbye**

It was getting harder to be separated from his lover - the feeling of being incomplete would gnaw at him until they were together again.

**#27 – Hide**

"You never saw me," Sandstorm told his lounging teammates as he ran past them and out of the rec room but when Flight entered, frowning in concern, the Wreckers pointed as one, the way the orange triple' went.

**#28 – Fortune**

While no one disagreed that Fireflight was the best thing to happen to Sandstorm, some thought the Aerial unlucky to have caught the Wrecker's attention – needless to say Flight was of an entirely different opinion.

**#29 – Safe**

Xantium was veritable fortress and his teammates the most formidable of warriors yet _Fireflight_ was his safe haven in this world gone mad.

**#30 – Ghost**

Backing away from the bucket of white paint in the jet's hand, Sandstorm plaintively asked if they couldn't dress up as something else for Halloween.

**#31 – Book**

It was silly, the Wrecker knew, but he still couldn't kick the habit of scanning any reading material he gave Flight to make sure it had a happy ending.

**#32 – Eye**

When hands suddenly covered his optics, their touch so very familiar, Fireflight didn't need the teasing voiced that whispered, "Guess who?", to know whose arms he was in.

**#33 – Never**

"No matter what, I will _never_ let go of you."

**#34 – Sing**

Sandstorm never sang for anyone but Flight – why would he when the red jet was the only one who could make him feel the way he did?

**#35 – Sudden**

One moment he was going over the team's requisition list –taking careful note of what he would have to get from _other_ sources – and the next he was fighting to regain his balance without letting go of the mass of red and white that had appeared inexplicitly in his arms.

**#36 – Stop**

Even as he put a stop to their relationship, to prevent things from going too far, the Wrecker had the sinking feeling that they already had.

**#37 – Time**

Frag Megatron and his drones, _time_ was the real enemy - one they couldn't delay, rush nor stop.

**#38 – Wash**

He tried to keep his processor on the task before him, scrubbing all the dirt off, getting the hot cleaning solution everywhere, especially into the joints and gaps, but the way the other mech was pressing against him was rather _distracting._

**#39 – Torn**

The red jet _hadn't_ wanted to leave, but with his lover injured as he was, the Wrecker couldn't protect them both and Flight had no illusions as to who the triplechanger would prioritize.

**#40 – History**

Flight was likely the only bot in Autobot history who had managed to floor a Wrecker without lifting a finger.

**#41 – Power**

The amount of power the Aerial held over him should have alarmed the triplechanger but in truth he didn't mind and _that _was what scared him.

**#42 – Bother**

Flight asked himself once if he was taking up too much of the Wrecker's time but dismissed the notion when he overheard the triplechanger turn down a party invitation saying, "there's no place I'd rather be than here," before returning to the jet's berthside.

**#43 – God**

Primus willing, Sandstorm would get a fragging clue.

**#44 – Wall**

He stared at the monumental piece of human architecture for a full klik before turning to the red jet grinning, "I'm guessing the "Great Wall of China" part slipped your processor when you told 'em were just going out for a stroll, huh?"

**#45 – Naked - **

All trussed up like a present, complete with a bow around his neck, perched on Sandstorm's berth awaiting the triple's return and subsequent reaction, Flight wondered how one could feel so naked when one _technically_ had more on then usual.

**#46 – Drive**

He was 'pushing the pedal to the metal' as it was yet it still wasn't good enough and Sandstorm cursed the Seekers firing relentlessly upon him, preventing him from taking to the air to go to his lover's aid.

**#47 – Harm**

Fireflight was the toughest of the Aerialbots but that didn't stop Sandstorm from scanning him to make sure the smaller bot hadn't come to harm after that last collision.

**#48 – Precious**

The jet would hold the memory of the Wrecker smiling at him in the uppermost part of his processor whenever he felt lost or afraid and for some reason he felt that much braver.

**#49 – Hunger**

A _playful_ morning romp of theirs was loudly interrupted by two rather neglected fuel tanks.

**#50 – Believe**

Ever since Flight took up with Sandstorm, the jet became widely acknowledged, among Autobots and Decepticons alike, as the number one worst bot to mess with due to the number and fierceness of his protectors, though by no means were Bluestreak and First Aid far behind.

--Notes—

**#08 Thousand –** "An ancient Japanese legend promises that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by a crane, such as long life or recovery from illness or injury." (taken from Wiki)

**#12 Wait – **Quote's from a poster in my dentist's waiting area

**#23 Child – **Based on ThingwithnoTalent's story 28 Aerialbots, chapter 23 Playing with Kids

**# 45 Naked – **Inspired by a comment by on Ajremix's story "Come Down Breathless"

--END --

**A/N:** And that's another set done… only one more to go and I'll have completed all the 1sentence sets for this couple.

Looking back at the last chapter I found that I had erroneously substituted "Hunter" for the 23rd prompt "Honor". It has been replaced and I sincerely apologize for the mistake.

Please leave a review. Even if it's just "good job" or "I like sentence/s #...",I'd really like to know what you think…. Okay, how about for cake? _holds out slice _It's chocolate!


	11. Theme Set: Alpha

**Title:** Spiraling Out of Control

**Theme Set:** Alpha (from 1sentence)

**Rating: **G to PG-13

**Warning:** My mind is a strange place. This was created from its depths. You do the math.

**Disclaimer:** How many times must a fan claim nothing before she is believed?

**A/N:** This set was hard… almost like it didn't want to be written or something… But it got done and that's all that matters right? XD On another note, remember when I said Epsilon had the most naughty sentences of the sets? Well I lied. Changed my mind. Whatever… And now I'm quoting Ajremix… well it's partly her fault; she wrote some very hot fics recently…

--Start--

**01. Comfort**

If he had a choice between receiving repairs in the field while being held in his lover's arms and getting fixed in a state of the art medbay by his lonesome, he'd choose the former – no question.

**02. Kiss - **

It was just a scratch, 'nothing worth bothering a medic for', the Wrecker insisted and the Aerial didn't argue - just pressed his mouth component lovingly against the scrape.

**03. Soft**

For all his tough-guy attitude, inside, Sandstorm was a real softy, particularly if a certain spacey jet was involved.

**04. Pain**

Somehow, watching his beloved try valiantly to _smile_ at him, despite being life-dependent on the medical equipment surrounding his berth, hurt more than any injury he had ever endured.

**05. Potatoes - **

The Wrecker wondered as he helped the jet to his feet, why Fireflight had forced himself to do a –rather impressive- barrel roll into a large stone wall just before he crashed into a field of long rows of tall plants with silver flowers when a relived farmer came out to thank them for sparing his crop.

**06. Rain - **

When it started to pour during their stroll down a boulevard, Sandstorm lasted all of an astroclick against Flight's hopeful expression before he sighed and handed the Aerial a black umbrella and a hat saying, "I'll sing – _you_ dance."

**07. Chocolate**

"If you're going to keep covering me in paint, we might as well make this a little more interesting," the Wrecker told his lover, matter-of-factly as he handed the jet a pot of choco-flavored energon body paint.

**08. Happiness**

Anytime Sandstorm returned _grinning_ like mad, the other Wreckers knew Fireflight had to have been involved – his being exhausted and covered in dents with his paint job thoroughly scraped up were pretty good clues too.

**09. Telephone - **

After finally getting the message, which had been passed from Sling' to 'Raid, to Blue, to Blurr, to Blaster, to Sides, to Scoop and finally to 'Twist before reaching the triple', Sandstorm devoutly hoped that it had been garbled at one point or another – Flight wanted to _what, where?!_

**10. Ears - **

The Wrecker had a habit of covering the little jet's audios whenever somebody's language got pretty colorful – pretty useless considering that between Sling', Raid and the triplechanger himself, Fireflight probably knew every curse word possible, but since it brought his lover into gromping range, the smaller bot wasn't about to remind him.

**11. Name**

Sandstorm had a tendency to react badly when called something other than his proper designation but there was nothing negative about his response when Flight called him _"Mine"._

**12. Sensual**

His lover's smile was irresistible – not that there ever was much resisting going on in the first place.

**13. Death**

He dealt in death; some would even call him its harbinger, so how come it was only now, when he had found something – some_one_ – to live for, that he felt the proverbial noose about his own neck?

**14. Sex**

Contrary to their reputations, there was a lot more to their relationship than just interfacing – it was just that some of their encounters tended to be rather _memorable_, even for non-involved parties.

**15. Touch**

Fireflight _loved_ the feel of Sandstorm's engines running hard and would always make sure to press as tightly against the Wrecker as was possible - all the better for the vibrations to rock the jet to his core.

**16. Weakness**

Flight's weakness was seeing others, particularly those he loved, in pain; it was his personal mission to ease their hurts - even when all he could do was _care_.

**17. Tears**

When Flight forgave him, the Wrecker's vision blurred so badly he couldn't see a thing but his beloved was in his arms again so it didn't matter – at that moment, nothing else did.

**18. Speed**

It was ironic that as his love's systems ebbed slowly away, his sped up.

**19. Wind**

With winds of over 170 mph, the twister decimated everything in its path, carelessly flinging cars and other huge objects into the air – it however, could not tear Flight from Sandstorm's grasp.

**20. Freedom**

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that being with a mech named "Flight" brought him a euphoria that only the freedom of flying could hope to match.

**21. Life**

Where Sandstorm came from, everything had a price and although his teammates spent thousands of vorns trying to convince him, it took watching his lover take a shot meant for him for the orange bot to realize just how precious life truly was.

**22. Jealousy -  
**

While his components were all perfectly willing to share the triplechanger, Superion wasn't – just ask Menasor.

**23. Hands**

Having delivered the injured Wrecker to the medics, Superion tried to refocus on the ongoing battle but the energon staining his hands was almost as difficult to ignore as the muted wailing echoing in his processor.

**24. Taste**

He may have been seriously overcharged when he said it, but Sandstorm had not been joking when he said high-grade tasted _much_ better when licked off Flight.

**25. Devotion**

While not a medic himself, the Wrecker knew enough to deal with the usual dings and scrapes the Aerial collected, and unabashedly appointed himself, Flight's personal fixer-upper.

**26. Forever - **

During a get-together between the two specialty teams, a realization struck them all: "Oh Primus, we're gonna be stuck with you fraggers forever!"

**27. Blood**

As long as it wasn't the other mech's, Flight didn't care about the energon splattered all over his lover as he embraced the triplechanger.

**28. Sickness**

"None of that matters; whatever he needs, I'll get it – one way or another."

**29. Melody**

When Sandstorm asked him for a favor, Jazz expected to be drawn into something strange and crazy and the saboteur was right – for over an Earth month, he and the Wrecker listened to audio clip after audio clip trying to find the perfect melody to go with the song the orange 'bot had written for his lover.

**30. Star**

On clear nights, Fireflight would devote himself to admiring the stars, wondering which one was closest to his love.

**31. Home**

Had he been of the whimsical sort, Sandstorm would have wondered at the turn of fate that had a bot that previously had no place rest, now in possession of two; instead the triplechanger just put everything he had into protecting his teammates and his lover.

**32. Confusion**

When a bot wanted to know if Sandstorm was free to hang out, he had to ask himself, 'do I ask the Wrecker or Fireflight?'

**33. Fear**

To 'attack the weakness of one's opponent' was common sense and Sandstorm devoutly hoped that his enemies would never learn of his.

**34. Lightening/Thunder - **

Counting the seconds between the flashes of lightning and the peals of thunder, Fireflight took to Spark that the Wrecker would reach him before the storm.

**35. Bonds**

"What do you mean 'they're _not_ bonded'?!"

**36. Market**

When the orange triplechanger started to regularly purchase odd trinkets and shiny baubles, bots on the black market wondered what crazy-aft campaign the Wrecker was involved in this time, but were smart enough to just mute it and stock up.

**37. Technology**

There's still hope for humans: when it comes to relationships, even members of highly advanced alien species occasionally find themselves asking, 'what the in the name of all that is holy do I do now?'

**38. Gift**

If it's true that 'Sandstorm will give Flight anything he wants' and 'Fireflight likes everything Sandy gives him', does it follow that pretty much everything belongs to the red jet?

**39. Smile**

RB, felt vaguely uneasy when Prime just smiled after the combat vehicle turned down his suggestion that the strike force take a vacation – then vindicated when Arcee, Hot Rod and Fireflight all burst through Xantium's doors together.

**40. Innocence**

Ironhide fluently, albeit soundly, cursed Sandstorm when Fireflight came to beg for his lover's recently confiscated weaponry even though the weapon specialist _knew_ the Wrecker hadn't had time to see let alone speak with the red jet - it was just easier that way.

**41. Completion **

Sandstorm never imagined he would meet a bot who would care for him despite all the rips and tears in his Spark let alone someone who could fill in all the gaps and make him whole.

**42. Clouds**

While the Wrecker had been very glad indeed to see his lover burst jubilantly out of a thick cloud cover and into his arms in welcome, the rest of the strike force sorta wished the Aerial had waited till they were on the ground.

**43. Sky**

When the storm broke before his black mood did, Fireflight was inclined to pout until he caught sight of Xantium cutting swiftly through the lightening sky.

**44. Heaven**

The Matrix, where _all_ the sparks of deactivated transformers gathered, wasn't exactly appealing to the triplechanger but if that's where Flight led, Sandstorm would follow.

**45. Hell**

The Pit was neither a burning battlefield full of enraged foes without a friend in sight, nor was it a Decepticon's torture room – it was seeing his beloved flinch at the sound of his voice, watching the other mech turn away at the sight of him and knowing he deserved it.

**46. Sun**

Fireflight rose when the bright ball of energy did and rather unwillingly, Sandy did the same – the bright ball of energy that woke him had a habit of shaking him and calling his name until he onlined.

**47. Moon - **

The Wrecker took the little red jet's hand firmly in his just to make sure the Aerial wouldn't go bouncing off somewhere while they were on the satellite.

**48. Waves**

Rage at the Decepticons responsible hit him first, followed by panic at the grim expressions of his lover's teammates but greatest of them all were relief and gratitude when a tired medic informed him his love would pull through.

**49. Hair**

Flight didn't even twitch when the Wrecker fired a gun at him, the shot missing his faceplate by a hairsbreadth – to score on the very surprised Decepticon behind the Aerial.

**50. Supernova**

Though they would never compare to the Wrecker's physical presence, souvenirs like the recording of a star going supernova, made the larger bot's absence just a little bit easier to bear.

**--Notes—**

**#02 Kiss - **"Kiss it and make it better"

**#05 Potatoes - **Potato plants grow high to the ground and bear yellow to silver flowers with yellow stamens. Some species do produce seeds within fruits but they are very alkaline so they can't be eaten (you can grow a plant from the seed though). Mostly, potatoes are propagated by planting pieces of tubers. (paraphrased from Wiki)

Going by the Harvest Moon game, when the flowers bloom, the tubers are ready to be harvested… which pretty much means, had Flight landed in the field, there would have been much mashed potato.

**#6 Rain – **loosely based on the musical "Singing in the Rain". Technically, the one singing should also be the one dancing but it's just more fun this way.

**#08 Ears** – gromping: a combination of "glomping" and "groping" (inspired by a emoticon on deviant art)

**#09 Telephone – **Based on "the telephone game in which each successive participant secretly whispers to the next a phrase or sentence whispered to them by the preceding participant. Cumulative errors from mishearing often result in the sentence heard by the last player differing greatly and amusingly from the one uttered by the first." – taken from Wiki

It's supposed to teach the value of communication and how messages can often be garbled way out of context… or in this case, be careful who your messengers are.

**#22 Jealousy -** Originally I had Devastator in this (unlucky) position but I got word that Menasor has a sort of rivalry going on with Superion, which in my humble opinion puts a big "kick me" sign on the poor combiner's back... XD

#**34. Lightening/Thunder – **counting the seconds between a flash of lightning and a thunderclap is supposed to tell you how far the storm is (in km) and from there you can compute how fast it's moving towards you.

**#47 Moon** – The moon's gravity is 1/6th of Earth's hence the bouncing... or maybe it's just Flight :).

-- End--

Wow, can't believe I finished all five 1sentence sets, for a non-cannon pairing even…

Please do leave a review! Even if it's just to say "good job" or "I liked sentence/s #...", I'd love to know what you think.


	12. Theme Set: Blue

**Title: **Spiraling out of Control

**Theme Set: **Blue (actually it's "Seventh" from 1fandom but calling the 12th set 'Seventh' would have been a little weird… so I named it for the background color of the set...which can't be seen here...oh well)

**Disclaimer: **Got a few nice things this Christmas but ownership of Transformers wasn't one of them…awww…

**Warning:** a number of run on sentences, some ambiguous ones, swearing, blatant disregard for things like grammar, proper spelling questionable….much Flight giggling, pain and angst on both sides and the use of the word "foozle"

**A/N: **I thought this was over…_*stares at plotbunnies* _where did you lot come from?... Anyway, belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everybody :D

**--Start--**

**01. Focus**

For most bots, it was dangerous to be the focus of a Wrecker's absolute attention and outright _suicidal_ to drive him to the very brink of his control, but to Flight, it was just so much _fun. _

**02. Civilization - **

Cybertronians never really thought much of music –pleasant-sounding maybe but hardly efficient when conveying a point – which Fireflight thought was just plain silly as he laid his helm on the Wrecker's chassis, the rumbling tune of his lover's engines providing the perfect counterpoint to his song.

**03. Sink**

The implication behind Twist's comment, "you two look _so_ cozy over there", sunk in after the jumpstarter joined the rest of the strike force and the orange triplechanger recalled himself telling the others, "if I ever get that mushy, slap me", when they caught their leader having a moment with his lovers.

**04. Bullet - **

His curiosity having gotten the better of him, Sandstorm bit the bullet and asked what the sprig of flora stuck to the Aerialbots' doorway was for – the resulting _explanation_ thoroughly cured him of his ignorance.

**05. Count**

While a giggling Fireflight dashed off to search for his beloved after counting off the kliks allotted for him to hide, their teammates took bets on how long it would take him to find the Wrecker – nobody bet high.

**06. Mental**

When Slingshot told him, "you two nutcases deserve each other", Sandstorm could honestly have said that that was the nicest thing the little Harrier had ever said to him but was too busy lobbing a paint bomb at the white-winged bot to bother.

**07. Coast**

After watching the parade of irate bots storm by, smiling innocently all the while, Flight turned and looking down at the orange mech hiding behind his couch said, "coast's clear; let's fly."

**08. Fence - **

While he thought nothing of using stolen good he knew Flight would, and so always made sure to pay for the gifts he gave the Aerialbot – even if he knew he was being cheated from time to time.

**09. Circle - **

"Round and round it goes, where it stops nobody knows," crow the inebriated mechs as the bottle spins, finally stopping to point at the Aerials' tactician; the normally reserved bot winds up breathless with his engine running hard after lip locking with the triplechanger and consoles himself that there wasn't a bot watching whose wasn't – the loudest which was Flight's.

**10. Thin **

The 'we're just friends' excuse was wearing so thin the only person whose optics it still obscured was the one making it, and everyone else's nerves were stretched to the breaking point worrying about what would happen when it tore.

**11. Room**

"All right, new rule – unless you're in your quarters, you'd better be willing to share!"

**12. Blaze**

Whenever he made his beloved smile, his Spark would flare in his chassis, sending a warm surge throughout his frame - Flight relished the feeling; Sandstorm wondered if he ought to visit the medbay.

**13. Thought**

A rather morose train of thought of his got derailed when his beloved dug skillful fingers right _there_, growling, "Stop thinking" before going for his wings – he was more than happy to oblige.

**14. Jealous - **

Fireflight knew of Sandstorm's less than stellar dating record but even so, he didn't expect the huge Decepticon triplechanger looming over him to suddenly burst out bitterly, 'why, just why, did he chose _you_?'.

**15. Sand**

Sand had a funny way of getting under one's armor and settling in every possible nook and cranny, making it nigh impossible to get rid of completely – Flight wouldn't have had it any other way.

**16. Doll**

Sometimes, the Wrecker felt like one of those human dress-up dolls, with the way Flight kept using him as canvas, and could only be thankful that their species did not wear clothes.

**17. Curl**

Working late into the night, Sandstorm was startled when the doors opened, allowing a sleepy little jet to amble in and curl up in the Wrecker's lap.

**18. Farewell**

There were times that the smile he had on his faceplate while the orange triplechanger left was nothing more than a weak front that kept his fear at bay; if nothing else, he wouldn't let his lover's last sight of him be an unhappy one.

**19. Story**

While he has no idea how the story of his life would write itself out, he knew that, after meeting his team and his lover, it would at least end better than it had started.

**20. Soft**

"Get the frag away from him," growled a hard voice and the Decepticon who had somehow managed to get a lucky shot on the Wrecker's recon specialist looked up to see the even rarer sight of the normally easygoing jet looking dead serious about emptying his rifle into his opponent and very wisely, ran away.

**21. Pool**

Ironically enough, it was because he was so diligent about monitoring the little red jet's flight path that he completely forgot to watch his own and had to take an impromptu swan dive into the lake, from which he emerged dripping battered dignity like a drenched cat with a swagger that read "I meant to do that" and fooled nobody.

**22. Serpent**

Sandstorm watched in amusement as Fireflight was nuzzled silly by his new long-necked friend; from his position on the bank of the Loc Ness he mused that even supposedly mythological creatures had nothing against the Adorableness that was Flight.

**23. Prey**

As soon as the medics moved Flight from intensive care to a regular room, he picked up his rifle and slipped into the night; Sandstorm was going hunting.

**24. Friend**

Looking over the romantic setting his teammates had gone out of their way to set up for his date with the Aerial, a portion of his processor wonders at his fortune of friends while the rest of it points out that the slaggers were probably gonna be recording this.

**25. Still**

He tried, really he did, but honestly, how was he supposed to "not move" when the other bot did _that_?!

**26. Exhausted**

There was a part of him that was always on the alert, no matter how tired he was, that always brought him online in time to hug and kiss his lover before the other left for an early morning mission - the part of him that would never forgive himself if he actually _recharged_ through (what could possibly be) their last moments together.

**27. Bold**

He wants to yell at the other bot for taking such dangerous risks, that he's not worth the other's life, but knows that if their situations had been reversed he wouldn't have hesitated either.

**28. Hook - **

Most knew that the orange mech was as sharp as he was vigilant and would rarely fall for the same trick twice - if even at all – unless a certain red jet was bait, in which case he'd fall for it hook, line and sinker, over and over and over.

**29. Attraction**

A few disgruntled bots asked Sandstorm just what was so great about the spacey jet and Sandstorm always answered, "everything".

**30. Will**

Despite his very comfortable situation, he knew there was much to do and thus vowed, "I _will_ get up," but then his beloved pressed himself more thoroughly against his frame –"or not".

**31. Bed**

Peering upwards from his position on the floor, all tangled up with Fireflight, the Wrecker wondered why they even bothered to start on the berth.

**32. Bell - **

While Flight had a fondness for soft tinkling chimes, he had absolutely no taste for those deep resounding voices housed in tall stone towers that summons all who could hear.

**33. Joy**

When Sandstorm paid back a debt (one so old the other con artist had practically forgotten about it) Smokescreen got down on his knees and thanked the Wrecker's newly discovered conscience – Fireflight has no idea why Smokey was hugging him while kneeling and just said "uh, you're welcome".

**34. Decade**

A year, a decade, a century, it didn't _matter_ - he'd wait.

**35. Test**

The Aerials ran their wingmate's lover through the "Spanish Inquisition Gauntlet" (what's his favorite color? Place? Creation date? Etc… etc…) only a few metacycles after they had gotten together mostly as a joke and were in turn stunned to have him answer every question correctly.

**36. Gentle**

All of Sandstorm's defenses had been primed against cloaked treachery or outright brute force so when Flight approached him with nothing but plain honesty and gentle kindness his processor foozled long enough for the Aerial to slip in before it could regroup and come up with a whole new game plan.

**37. Hunger**

Was it normal to want somebody this much?

**38. Mute**

It was a trial for them both when a frustrated interrogator took his anger out on the recon expert's vocalizer; never more had he wanted to hear his beloved's voice, a desire that could only be matched by the other's longing to soothe his lover, and all there was, was _silence_.

**39. Quicken**

The very thought of his beloved in danger was enough reason to break the sound barrier.

**40. Absence**

_"Absence makes the spark grow fonder"_ – Anyone who had caught a glimpse of the little red jet staring wistfully at the empty sky knew just how true that statement was.

**41. Maze**

The orange triplechanger could _not _understand why everyone was either amused or outraged that he had simply bashed through the walls instead making his way through the maze to reach the center where the prize, Fireflight, was; the shortest distance between two points was a straight line after all.

**42. Close**

He was pretty sure there were grooves on both their frames from the tightness of their embrace and yet he still wanted to get even _closer_.

**43. Reign**

There was no question on who was the boss of this relationship.

**44. Crush**

Watching his ecstatic teammate launch himself at his newly-arrived lover in a tackling hug, Skydive congratulated the smaller jet on having found a mech who not only could take such loving abuse, but actually _enjoy_ it.

**45. Run**

Charging pell-mell down the corridor, Sandstorm wasted not a thought on missions or whatever, his being solely focused on the giggling bot running with him, hand in his.

**46. Art**

Protesting every time Flight used him as an impromptu canvas was just a habit – so was taking captures of the works of art before scrubbing them off.

**47. Pressure**

He could feel his rage building up within him, tremors beginning to shake his frame, but when a familiar hand clasped his, all that tension quickly ebbed away.

**48. Echo**

Seeing the display of Decepticon depravities inflicted clearly on his lover's frame, he could feel an answering wrench in his chassis.

**49. Heal**

Air Raid knew the strike force were collectively beyond exhausted, having been on yet another string of seemingly-endless, ridiculously-dangerous missions with hardly a breather in between, but nevertheless dragged the orange recon specialist to the medbay, knowing his wingmate just _had_ to see lover was back (and alive) before he could heal from all the hateful lies that Decepticreep had said about the triplechanger's condition.

**50. Clear**

They seemed so woefully inadequate yet strangely fitting so he screwed up his courage, retrieved his voice from wherever it ran off to and said the words, "I love you".

**---Notes---**

**02. Civilization – **Based off a background story of Jazz's by Ajremix (And Now for Something Completely Difference chapter 27)… makes sense to me even if both Soundwave and Blaster turn into boom boxes…

**04. Bullet – **The flora is mistletoe, the tradition is to kiss/make-out under it and "to bite the bullet" is to accept something unpleasant without complaining, in Sandy's case, it's to admit he doesn't know… he is an information broker after all.

**08. Fence** – "fence" (informally) means a person who receives and disposes of stolen goods.

**09. Circle – **"Spin the Bottle" game; kiss whomever the bottle lands on

**14. Jealous – **This would be Octane… read What's Wrong with a Little Destruction chapter 133, Octane and Sandstorm

**32. Bell – **"For Whom the Bell Tolls" a book by Ernest Hemingway about an anti-guerilla effort during the Spanish Civil War bearing gruesome details of war; the title comes from Meditation XVII by John Donne. The "bell" basically refers to the church bell (which are usually rather large and deep sounding as to get a wider range) that calls the congregation to worship though in a darker context means the person is being called to/by God signifying death… (Wiki)

"Nunc Lento Sonitu Dicunt, Morieris (_Now this bell, tolling softly for another, says to me, Thou must die._)" (Wiki)

Metallica also has a song by the same title

**---End---**

Please do leave a review! Even if it's just to say "good job" or "I liked sentence/s #...", I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
